


Hair Care

by asterysk



Series: LU Artist Appreciation Project <3 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterysk/pseuds/asterysk
Summary: Wild tries to brush over the gaps in his knowledge he still has.(Part of the LU Artist Appreciation Project! - Inspired by artwork by Truffe!)
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Artist Appreciation Project <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Hair Care

Heroing was a business that required you to conserve daylight as much as possible. Starts were as close to dawn as manageable, rising with the sun as the colour started to seep back into the world. As such, the air was still dew-damp as camp began to stir once again, everyone doing their little morning routines while they still came to.

The added ambience of the nearby river did add something soothing to it all, Wild thought as he let his bedroll air and stoked the campfire. He had to fight the impulse to lose time watching the embers pulse and dance, another grounding thing for him. There had to be something he could do while Wind and Twilight were prepping the fish.

Wandering to the river with a few things in tow, Wild settled down on a grass bank and stripped off his shirt to freshen up a bit. They may have washed recently, but suitable fresh water couldn’t be taken for granted. He fought back a shiver as the already cool water sapped his body heat into the cool morning air, but it still wasn’t unwelcome. Softly, he undid his hair and picked up his brush, watching reflections ripple in the water as he began to tease the tangles out.

It was a little awkward, given the sheer amount of knots versus the dense bristles of the brush, but he had managed before. It was soothing honestly, a routine that he’d done a lot of times since he had returned to civilisation. 

“Wild? Why are you using a horse brush?”

Wild startled at the sudden voice. He looked over his shoulder at Legend, who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised from his bedroll. Puzzled, he peered at the brush in his hand, a simple wooden paddle with a strap over the back,

“Is there a difference? I thought…” he trailed off as he fiddled with the brush, suddenly insecure at the hint of another glaring gap in his knowledge. Now that he thought about it, he did buy it from a stable...

“Hey, it’s okay Wild.” Legend closed a pack and stood up to walk over. “They’re just not the best for getting the worst knots out. Here.” 

Legend crouched down, holding out a different brush, as well as a straight, rigid one of some kind. “Look, this one has a handle and more spaced out bristles, so you can get right in the knots. And this is a comb, it's best used for styling and when you need to focus on one part.”

“Huh.” said Wild, a little embarrassed. Truthfully, it did look like he would have more luck with that handled one… “...Can I borrow them?”

Legend smiled, though anyone unfamiliar to him might have missed the raised corner of his lips and the glint in his eye. “You can have them,” he stated, holding them out further and waving away Wild’s initial protests, “as if I wouldn’t have spares? Don’t worry about it.”

And like that, he walked away, back to sorting out his things. Wild stared at the brush he had been given, absentmindedly flicking through the bristles with a smile. This would be just fine, he thought, though he would have to pick out the numerous strands of pink at a later time.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The art that inspired this can be found on Tumblr! Consider liking and reblogging, and checking out their other stuff!
> 
> https://truffeart.tumblr.com/post/618962136855674880/wild-boii-from-linkeduniverse-you-can-find-his


End file.
